honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Friday the 13th (NES)
Friday the 13th (NES) is the 69th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the survival horror video game Friday the 13th (1989) ''made for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES).'' It was published on October 27, 2015 to coincide with the Kickstarter campaign to remake the game. Friday the 13th ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', however, when 'Fandom Games '''acquired the ''Honest Game Trailers series, the Friday the 13th (NES) episode was not moved to the new channel. It is unknown why this particular episode was removed. Nonetheless, several unofficial versions of the video still exist on some other YouTube channels, including versions embedded within reaction videos, and with multi-lingual subs. "From the company that filled your childhood with terrible games based on your favorite licensed properties, comes the crown jewel in the mountain of steaming sh*t that is the LJN catalog." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Friday the 13th (NES) Script [One lone comment appears, requesting Friday the 13th ''NES edition] Uhh... you got it one guy! From that company that filled your childhood with terrible games based on your favorite licensed properties [Examples shown: ''The Karate Kid, 'Beetlejuice, '''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, Jaws] comes the crown jewel in the mountain of steaming s*** that is the LJN catalog! 'Friday the 13th' Get ready for an endless summer at Camp Crystal Lake where you'll battle to save the campers from immortal serial murderer, Jason Voorhees! By... uh... lighting... all the fires... Or... killing Jason a bunch... Or maybe you destroy his mother's floating severed Medusa head? I don't know! This game is really confusing! Prepare yourself for the video game adaptation of a movie franchise that cannot die. Then experience the game so horrifically bad, that it killed ''Friday the 13th game for over two decades! And if you want them back, you bet your ass you're gonna have to pay for it yourself! [Shows Friday the 13th 2017 Kickstarter page] One of the stretch goals is not sucking balls! Step into the shoes of one of six racially diverse, but equally helpless camp counselors. Then take on an experience that has almost nothing to do with the films! As you wander around... lighting fireplaces!!! Exploring caves and forests! And beating zombies, birds and wolves to death with rocks! Until off-brand Jason shows up and murders you savagely! Man, they couldn't even be bothered to get the color right?! character wears purple clothes and a light blue hockey mask. ''Dude from ''Splatterhouse looks more like Jason than this purple asshole. Dive into the gameplay that's tortured horror fans for generations and struggle to retain your will to live as you take on endlessly respawning enemies, crucial items that appear completely randomly, and a map where going left takes you right! Then take on Jason in an awful combat mini-game, that feels like Punch-Out, if it were designed by people that hate children! Until you inevitably die and get treated to the darkest game over screen of the NES era reads: You and your friends are dead. Game over. Damn, that's f****** up! Just in case you haven't been driven completely insane by the monotonous gameplay, get ready for backgrounds that all look identical to each other, music that's just a 2 bar loop that's on repeat for the entire game! And a constant beeping sound to remind you that not only are you playing this awful game, you're playing it badly! So strap in for the closest thing video games to so-bad-they're-good horror films, where playing the actual game isn't nearly as fun as watching other people play it on YouTube! Seriously, don't play this game! It sucks! Starring: Sleepaway Camp; The Grimice; The Walking Dead; Castelvania's Medusa Head; and The Precious Hours Of Your Life That You've Wasted On This Dumpster Fire. for Friday the 13th was 'Jason vs. Videgames.']] Jason vs. Videogames Did you know there's an even worse Friday the 13th video game for the Commodore 64? With that legacy, I'm pretty sure that the only way the new one could suck any more if it actually murdered your family! Trivia * This is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about the 2017 Friday the 13th video game. * In total, four episodes of Honest Game Trailers were lost when the series moved from Smosh Games to Fandom Games '''in 2019 including ''Horizon Zero Dawn, 'Payday 2 and PlayStation VR.' '''In addition, four episodes of 'Honest Trailers Anime' were lost when the 'Screen Junkies Plus' subscription service was shut down in 2018. However, unofficial versions of almost all of the lost episodes exist somewhere on the internet if you know where to look, usually with multi-lingual subtitles. Reception When it was last archived by the WayBack Machine, 'Honest Game Trailers - Friday the 13th (NES)' had a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Jonathan Barkan of Bloody Disgusting said the video was"pretty funny." Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Nothing is safe from Smosh Games’ painstakingly accurate critiques. Everything from the graphics to the lackluster soundtrack get pegged for their lack of quality. There’s a hilarity to be had in their delivery and is nearly intriguing enough to convince viewers to play it just to see it for themselves." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Smosh Presents: Friday The 13th (Honest Game Trailer) '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'An Honest Game Trailer for the NES ‘Friday the 13th’ Game ' - Bloody Disgusting article * 'Honest Trailer For Nintendo Friday The 13th Video Game ' - Friday the 13th Franchise article * 'Was Friday The 13th On NES Really That Bad? Honest Game Trailers Thinks So ''' - Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:LJN Category:Atlus Category:Survival horror games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Lost episodes Category:Games